Cynthia (Pokemon Insurgent)
Cynthia is the champion of the Sinnoh region and coach and biological mother of Pokémon Insurgent protagonist Zachariah Styles History Cynthia grew up in Celestic town in the Sinnoh region, being raised by her grandmother. Like her good friend, Zinnia from the Hoenn region, Cynthia is also a Lorekeeper. However, she was given this duty by her grandmother as a teenager while Zinnia was born into the role. Her first Pokémon was Gible and she went throughout the Sinnoh region beating gym after gym until she got all 8 badges at the age of 17. However while training for the Pokémon League she met a peculiar trainer named Cyrus. After a few months they started a relationship. Both trainers reached the finals of the Sinnoh league with Cynthia winning wither her mega evolved Garchomp. Soon after she became champion, Cyrus and Cynthia had a baby whom they named Zachariah. After the baby had been born, Cyrus had been starting to act differently, working all the time. Cynthia becoming suspicious did some investigating and found out that Cyrus was in charge of Team Galatic. Horrified Cynthia broke up with Cyrus and fled back to Celestic Town after Cyrus demanded she give him the child so he could be raised in Team Galatic. Cynthia, not wanting her son to live a life of crime desperately asked her grandmother for help. Luckily her grandmother was able to contact Lusamine from the Alola region and was able to convince her to raise the child and was warned to keep Zachariah's identity secret in fear of Cyrus going looking for him. Eighteen years later Cynthia and Zachariah were reunited in Professor Birch's lab. While Zachariah had no clue about the truth, Cynthia recognized her son and volunteered to travel with him and coach him as a means to reconnect with her long-lost child. Personality Cynthia is seen to be a nice, kind person. She is very protective when people, such as Team Galactic, try to destroy the ruins in the Sinnoh region and will try help out as much as possible. She helps out trainers who look up to her and she would give them tips and facts for their journey. She is fond of ice cream and is almost always seen eating one. Around Zachariah she is very motherly, always fretting about him and trying to help him, much to Zachariah's annoyance. Appearance Cynthia is a tall, slender young lady. She has long, wavy, creamy blonde hair and small gray eyes, black straight leg trousers, a long black coat with a V neck and black fur trimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop shaped ornament on the center of the coat, probably used as a fastener, she also dons a black top underneath. Her outfit is finished with black kitten heels and a yellow stripe on each shoe. For accessories, she wears a large, black feathery ruff around her neck with 2 hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop-shaped objects conjoined with a pale yellow stripe. Category:Female Characters